


By Action Rather Than Words

by purplecelery



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles of John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton fucking</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Sex

Laurens woke up to find Hamilton’s arm slung over him. A soft smile played on his face as the man he loved slept beside him. He carefully turned to him, but despite his best efforts to keep from waking Alex, his eyes blinked open when he shifted his body. 

“Good morning my love,” Laurens whispered to him as Alex tried to pull to covers over his head to block out the sun. Laurens leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his mouth. As he pulled back away to look at him again, Alexander craned his neck up to peck at him. Laurens couldn’t help but smile big at Alex being unable to stop himself from kissing him and pressed back against him, bringing their chests together and lazily kissing him. They continued like this, half asleep kissing each other for a while, Laurens hand wrapping into Hamilton’s hair, bringing him closer, until Alexander wrapped his leg around John’s hip and lightly rolled his body against his. Laurens opened his mouth widening the kiss, and welcoming Alex into his mouth, an invitation he readily accepted. He languidly fucked John Laurens mouth, moaning into him. Alex slowly rolling himself until he was on top of John and sensually rolled his hips onto John’s, pulling a small growl from the base of John’s throat. 

“You like that baby? You want more?” Alexander asked him. John said nothing but moved his mouth to Alexander’s throat and started fucking his mouth against him there until Alex gasped, and smiling against his throat John bit down, causing Alexander to cry out. 

“That’s what I wanted,” John whispered as he raked his fingernails down Alex’s back, and wrapped his legs around his hips. “I want you to scream for me, Alexander,” and Alexander did as he said as John bit down hard onto his shoulder while he thrust his cock against him. 

John continued to rock up into Alexander as he brought his hand to Alex’s mouth. Obediently Alex ran his tongue all along John Laurens’ palm, licking in broad strips, before taking each finger individually into his mouth and sucking before moving on to the next. 

“God you’re so hot,” Laurens breathed as he watched Alexander’s ministrations. 

“I know,” Alexander growled when John took his hand and placed it on his cock forgetting to tease and immediately rubbing his cock fast and hard. 

“Fuck,” Alex whined as he bucked into Laurens’ rough hand. His hips starting to stutter, “Fuck. Keep going.” And with of a twist of his wrist John Laurens got Hamilton to come all over his chest. 

Laurens teasingly pushed Hamilton away, “We’ve got to get you cleaned up.” 

“Yes, but this first,” Hamilton’s eyes gleamed as he bluntly took John’s cock into his mouth. Working in a similar fashion, fast and hard, and immediately started humming.

“Alex what the fuck!” Laurens screamed as the stimulation was everything he needed and everything he wanted. Hamilton looked up to him with innocent eyes and brought his hand up to his balls and started teasing them as he continued to bob his head. Hamilton swallowed as John came down his throat with a low groan. 

“What the hell did I do to deserve you Alexander?” he asked as he came down from his climax

“And what did I do to deserve you?” Alex asked him back as he smiled and pulled him back into a kiss.


	2. Faulty Preperations

Hamilton bit his lips moaning as Laurens started stretching him. He was taking his time with him, making him squirm. Alexander’s hands clenching tight at the sheets of the bed as a groan was lurched out of him with the stretch of Laurens’ fingers slowly widening him. 

“Please John…” Hamilton moaned. 

“What is it, baby, you want it harder?” John slammed his fingers into Alex harder and faster as he asked, “You want it like this? I’m sorry, but you’re just going to have to be patient for now.” Laurens slowed back down, gently rocking inside Alexander and laughed, and kissed his neck, as Alexander started to whine.

Hamilton started to squirm on his fingers trying to move on him, but just as he started to reprimand him Hamilton’s whole body went tense, his eyes shot open. “I have to go! Stop!” Alex got up and ran to their adjoining bathroom and he could hear him. Through the door Alexander yelled “I’M SO SORRY.” 

John’s laughter bubbled out of him until he couldn’t stop. He didn’t even notice as Alex started to join him, cackling from inside the bathroom. 

Through his wheezing Hamilton barely got out “I promise…I won’t forget Ever again.”


End file.
